Curse of Morro (Ninjago Movie 2)
Previous: The Anacondrai Story | Next: Ghost Chase! Curse of Morro (full title: LEGO Ninjago Movie 2 - Curse of Morro), is a Ninjago film and first part of the Curse of Morro Season. It is the 2nd film overall. It was released on YouTube on June 11th, 2015. Characters Ninja Team * Kai * Lloyd * Cole * Jay * Zane * Nya * Wu * Jon * Noah * Christopher * Matt * Natalie * Dareth * Rune * Jack Ghost Army * Morro * Wrayth (does not speak) * Various Unnamed Ghosts (do not speak) Serpentine * Pythor * Skales * Chokun * Fangtom * Acidicus * Skalidor (cameo, does not speak) * Various Unnamed Serpentine (do not speak) Nindroids * Cryptor * Nindroid Soldiers Anacondrai Cultists * Zugu * Various Other Cultists Other * Ronin * Kronos * Garmadon * Dark Maiden (cameo, does not speak) * Argus * King of Metalonia * Metalonia Serpentine Messenger * Ronin's Pirates * Chokun Trio Summary The film begins with the Ninja training their students at a dojo. As they learn the art of Spinjitzu and practice with their weapons Sensei Wu watches over them. After training ends, Sensei Wu tells the tale of the original Elemental Masters. Later, inside Chen's Noodle House, the ninja are discussing the noodle house's fall from wealth when a mysterious youngster arrives and asks if they want to buy coupons. After Jay asks what was on his eye, he leaves. The five then leave, but are confronted by the man, who states his name is Ronin. He then steals their powers with the Obsidian Glaive. The ninja return to the temple where they meet Nya, and Zane becomes hacked by Ronin. He delivers a cryptic message stating "time is on his side", before disconnecting from the nindroid. Zane tries to track his signal, and Cole helps him with his new eyepiece that Nya had previously crafted. After discovering two separate signals, the ninja decide to split up to investigate. Lloyd's Team heads to Metalonia where they meet Argus. Shortly thereafter, the King of Metalonia, Karloff's brother arrives alongside two students of magic named Jack and Rune. A Serpentine Messenger frantically rushes to inform the King of Ronin's arrival. Ronin then appears and steals Jack and Rune's powers before leaving. Jack and Rune join Lloyd's Team as they prepare to leave. Meanwhile, near the sea, Zane's Team finds the signal leading to a ship. Zane sneaks on board, where they find Kronos who attacks Zane's team. A brawl erupts between the Ninja and Ronin's Pirates. Kronos then takes Ronin back in time. When the ninja meet back at the dojo, mysterious energy begins to emmit, leading to the opening of a portal that releases Morro. The students attempt an attack, but Morro summons several ghosts. The ghosts abduct the students, Wu, and Nya. Zane begins to speculate that Ronin freed Morro. Lloyd tells of the Sword of Time, a weapon belonging to Kronos that can teleport it's holder back in time, which is supposedly hidden in the dojo. Jack finds the Sword of Time, leading to the Ninja being teleported back in time to The First Spinjitzu Master's old dojo. The Ninja see Kai and Zane training prior to the Skulkin attack. Kai warns the others not to interfere with the timelines, and they head forward in time to the era of the Second Serpentine War. Zane and Kai's past selves have been scouting the area, with the ninja from the present being forced to fight the Serpentine, before moving forward even further. The Ninja are transported to the Nindroid Occupation of Ninjago City, where Kai decides to tell his past self to make a better speech before fighting the Overlord, and which cell Nya is being held in. Zane implements the kill code for the Nindroid Soldiers and they Ninja then head forward again. The Ninja arrive on Chen's Island, where Lloyd and Jay are fighting Cultists. The Cultists flee when the the Ninja inform them of their fate. Jack tells the others that the Sword of Time is heating up, meaning that they are getting close to Ronin. They arrive at the Battle Between Brothers next, but they quickly leave. They finally arrive at the during Kai's fight with the Bride of The Overlord, Rune destroys Ronin's Glaive. Shortly after, Morro rises from the bride's ashes akin to the birth of Kronos in the Tales of Sensei Wu. Morro travels to the future, leading the Ninja, Kronos, and Ronin to follow suit. However, in the future it has already been four days, and Morro has destroyed the dojo. With the time portal still open, the Ninja travel through in order to seal it shut. The Ninja arrive in the Cursed Realm where Morro's ghostly hordes roam free. They find their captured allies being held there as well. Lloyd is then attacked by Morro's Dragon, leading to him and Noah becoming possessed. The ninja close the portal, but suffer loses when Rune also become possessed and Kronos disappears closing the portal. The ninja return to the present, but are followed by the Ghost Army. Meanwhile in New Ninjago City, the Dragon exits the portal and turns many civilians to ghosts. After leaving the ninja to die, Morro begins plotting how he will destroy Ninjago. Discrepancies To be added Trivia To be added Category:Curse of Morro Category:Films